Best Mistake
by RedRacingStripe
Summary: When he finally decided to go to her, so she can choose, she picks the one person Craig never really talked to. Tweek Tweak. But as they start becoming friends, Craig ponders about the mayor picking him. Thus the friendship becoming something more, something Craig never had. In the end Craig finally comes to conclusion that the mayor picking Tweek was the best mistake. CrEek. R&R !
1. Wanting to fall in love

_Okay. I have some dire news. My friend has decided to write my OC story, she decided to take the story and write the chapters on her own and since I have already been let out of school already, I had nothing to do and playing Pokémon wasn't my top thing to do at the time,_

_ so I was bored and decided to write a fic, chapter three of the OC story should be sent in around Saturday.. Man I was about to write it when she texted me saying that she'll write the story. She better not change the goddamn plot. :| _

_Anyways this story will be a continued story. Since I have nothing to do and I need to make a quick trip to by batteries for my Gameboy Color. _

_Whatever. This South Park story is a slash as always, with somewhat of a unique plot. Joking. :))_

_Summary: In South Park, things have changed. You can no longer decided who you're gonna date, that's the mayor's decision. Seventeen year old Craig Tucker has decided to finally choose a person to the homecoming dance, but when he is paired with no other than Tweek Tweak. He wonders if the mayor choosing him will be a regret or something amazing to experience. Creek, Style, Bunny._

_Parings: Craig/Tweek, Stan/Kyle (explicit), Kenny/Butters (Implied)_

_Enjoy~_

_Chapter One: Wanting to fall in love._

* * *

_"_Have you decided yet?"

"Not really. I don't even think I want to go."

"But why? It's the Homecoming dance!"

"I just don't. Plus dances aren't really my thing." He answered flatly.

"Dude seriously c'mon. I've already got my date and so has Token. Right dude?"

"Yep, she picked Wendy."

"Wendy?" He asked, slightly shocked. It's surprising that he was chosen with Wendy, I thought she would have picked Stan and Wendy since they have been dating for five years. To think the longest couple would be voted to go together.. that's pretty odd.

"Yeah I know.. but oh well, she's pretty." He answered, placing the palm on his chin, gazing at the noriette's face. Craig sighed and continued to scan the cafeteria, "If I were to go, no one here actually catches my eye."

"C'mon, someone here should be really attractive to you!" Clyde said, wrapping an arm around Craig, playfully.

"I don't think so." Craig sighed once more, pushing his bangs above his eyes, continuing to rest his chin on the cold metal of the cafeteria table.

"C'mon let's go. Let's go see her and see who she'll pick for you."

"Nah, I'm gonna pass. I'm going to head home and cuddle with Stripe while watching Red Racer." He exhaled, removing Clyde's arm, rising up from the table. His ashen eyes rested on his two friends, before turning away.

"Seriously Craig, you can't continue acting like a little kid." Token retorted, glancing at him, eyebrows creased. "I'm not acting like a little kid." Craig responded. His eyebrows a little narrowed.

Craig raised his middle finger and walked off, tired of hearing people talk to him about love. Love will come to him someday, he just has to wait. One day he'll meet the perfect person and smother them with an amount of affection.

He took out his phone and continued staring at the wallpaper. It was him and another guy he met at Denver. A man who he thought it was someone worth spending his time with, but in the end it was a lie. The relationship ended in disaster, something that's not important to talk about.

Craig scrolled to the pictures and clicked the right-hand button, reading the small window that popped up. "Are you sure you want to delete all fifteen pictures?" he sighed, clicking the button once more, stuffing his phone into his pocket.

He continued walking down the hall, eyes resting on the tile, blocking everyone and everything from him, that is until he bumped into someone. "Sorry for bumping into you." Craig apologized not raising his eyes to see who he accidentally bumped into. "Ngh.. it's alright. Y-you didn't see where y-you were going."

Craig sighed noticing the voice, his lifted his eyes and locked them with a shaking blonde. "Hi." He said voice full of tiredness and boredom. "Hey C-Craig"

"Hi Tweek." Craig looked at him, expression staying left with no emotion. Tweek stiffened at his emotionless self. Feeling a little apprehensive, Tweek could feel sweat trickle down his forehead, feeling uneasy from Craig's impassive stare. "So C-Craig.. h-how's it going?" Tweek stammered, trying his best to get through the noriette who just kept staring at him.

"Everything's fine. Same old, same old." Craig sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "O-Oh. That's g-great." Tweek smiled crookedly before turning his attention back to him, "Gah! O-Oh a-are you going t-to the dance?"

"No."

"W-Why?"

"I don't want to go. What if the person she picks is someone terrible?"

"Ngh! I-I haven't g-gotten picked y-yet."

"You're not going?" Craig asked, "Why?"

"Ngh! I-I wanna go.. b-but I'm scared of who'll s-she'll pick" Tweek stammered.

"Me too. I don't want to her to pick someone for me; I wanna pick someone on my own." Craig said, running his fingers through his covered hair.

"I-I know." He agreed.

Craig remained silent and stared at Tweek, muting out his voice. This was a strange conversation, a conversation that Craig found odd, since him and Tweek were never really friends, so it was odd in a way. Craig raised his hand, causing Tweek to shut his mouth. Amber eyes rested on Ashen ones. "Tweek, sorry for interrupting but I really need to go. This was a great talk and I need to get home."

"B-But i-its seventh period!" Tweek stammered.

"Yes, and that's when Reed Racer is on. I have never missed an episode and I don't want to start now. Sorry for being such an asshole, but I need to get home."

"R-Right! W-Well.. I-I'll talk to you later?"

Craig paused for a moment remaining his gaze upon the shaking blonde, who held his calculus book to his chest slightly. He continued to stare at him, not a single word escaping his lips.

His fingers tightening around the strap of his bag. Tweek felt a prodigious sense of rejection. He always blamed his anxiety and paranoia for his lack of friends.

Tweek's eyes rested on the tile as his shifted his bag over his shoulder some more, continuing to hold his book tightly, having the urge to cry.

Craig straightens himself up and continues to stare at him with an introspective look, sighing, "Sure Tweek that'll be great" he forced a smile upon his face.

Tweek raised his head, eyes were already forming tears that were glistening underneath the school light, and cheeks slightly tinted pink. His lips parted forming into a smile, revealing half of his teeth. "C-Cool. See you t-then" He continued smiling and walked off to his next class.

Craig remained in the same posture for a minute, staring at the blonde walk off, before promenading out of the school. He sat in his car, hands gripping the steering wheel, eyes focused on the sliver fence. He remained silent thinking about what Token said

_"Seriously Craig, you can't continue acting like a little kid." _

Craig exhaled and pulled out of the school, driving faster than he intended. Luckily the only officer here was officer Barbrady and he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He parked near the sidewalk, stepping off his car Craig mindlessly walked to his front door.

He pulled off his hat and ran his fingers through is raven hair, sighing as he went to his room. He took a glimpse at the cage next to him and smiled.

Rubbing his fingers on the cold metal, Craig stuck his finger through the cage and rubbed Stripe's fur. Hearing the squeak emitting from the furry creature, made Craig's lips tug upwards. He wrapped his fingers around the creature, stroking it some more. Feeling happiness overwhelm inside of him.

Craig did have a soft spot for animals, but in no way would he want to be compared to Stan Marsh. He strongly disliked Stan, having the idea of doing all of these stupid antics would utterly annoying Craig in every way as possible.

Feeling at peace is what he decided to do best, being boring and liking things nice and simple was something he truly desired. His life repeating cycle was the same, every day, every minute, every hour.

He would wake up, take a shower, eat, get into unnecessary arguments with his sister, thus creating a family argument that Craig would not take part of.

Truth be told, Craig was growing a little bored of cycle, hoping to have something exciting to come into his life, just one little thing to make the cycle arrange in a way. A reason to go through it just to get to that part of the phase, but every day the same thing happened.

Craig felt vibration in his pants. Setting Stripe down Craig pulled out his phone and noticed two new messages. One from Clyde and one from Token. Craig sighed, opening the messages, reading them word per word.

_"She picked Heidi. Well, at least she's cute right?"_

_"C'mon man, go to her. Maybe the person she'll pick will make your life better. Who knows maybe that person will crush you tedious cycle." _

Token did have a point there. Homecoming is coming in a few days. He didn't want to go, so why should he go. Red Racer would be given on that day, and it was a new episode, he didn't bother going.

But still, him getting a date doesn't mean, he's gonna have to go. Craig sat on his bed, Stripe brushing her body against his hand. He thought '_What if she picks someone that I can't stand? Someone that is a total wreck?'_

Craig sighed, getting over his paranoid thoughts. He finally decided to pay her a visit; Maybe something good will come and give him someone worth spending time with. Putting Stripe back in her cage, Craig walked downstairs grabbing his keys from the counter heading outside. He sat in the driver's seat, turning on the car.

He sat there for five minutes, constantly asking him if he should be doing this. After debating Craig drove off. Feeling a little apprehensive about the whole thing Craig, could feel perspire on his body, this is the first time he's done this, not knowing how well it'll go.

Craig parked his car, waking out, stuffing his keys into his pocket. He opened the large door, passing through a few people finally reaching her office. "Hello who are you?"

"Names Craig Tucker."

"Ah, Mister Tucker we been expecting you."

"What? You just barley met me"

"Yes but a Mister Donovan, set up a arrangement meeting."

"Damn you Clyde.."

"Yes. So have you made your decision about the dance?"

"Yes, and I'm hoping you pick someone that I won't regret taking."

"Mm, well, let's get started." She stood up from her chair, grabbing a clipboard. "Alright Craig, what would be your type?"

"My type? Umm.. that would be.. quiet, boring, smart, a lover of animals, brunette.. um an—"

"That's enough Mister Tucker."

"What? That's it?"

"Yep, and the person we chose is.."

Just as she was about to speak, someone barged in here and yelled at her. "Ngh! I-I wanna y-you to choose."

Craig turned to her, and noticed a glint in her eyes, her lips tugging upwards.

"What's your name lad?"

"Tweek Tweak" he answered, as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Craig. The person I have chosen is Mr. Tweak."

Craig's eyes widen in shocked, "What? Tweek, you're picking Tweek for me? Are you crazy, he isn't my type!"

"Well I just thought opposites attract" she answered simply.

Tweek stood there, face flushed, cheeks pink, words unable to escape past his lips. "Well I'm sorry Craig my decision is final, Mr. Tweek and Mr. Tucker I bid you farewell." She said, walking from her office.

Craig walked out, speechless. "C-Craig?"

Craig turned, anger in him "What do you want?"

"I-I.." Tweek stammered, no words passing his lips.

"Tweek, just because she picked you doesn't mean I have to take you."

"I-I know."

"Good." With that saying Craig walked off.

"But what if I wanted to go with you?" Tweek said.

Craig paused turning back to Tweek, "What did you say?"

"Ngh! What if I-I wanted t-to go w-with you?"

"Tweek, I'm flattered but you aren't my type."

Tweek looked down, and nodded, feeling tears trickle down his face.

Craig continued to stare at the weeping blonde, unsure of what to do. Clyde cried a couple of times, but Token was to one to help him. Feeling a little guilty, Craig rested his hands on Tweek's shoulders. "Hey, look at me."

Tweek raised his face, tears streaming down. His amber eyes shone under the sunlight. The sight made Craig's stomach tingle; he disregarded the feeling and kept grasping his shoulders. "You said, if you wanted to hang out right?"

Tweek nodded, a smile forming on his face. "Ngh, y-yeah sure"

"Alright come on let's go." Craig smiled at him. Tweek returned the gesture and followed him.

Craig felt apprehensive about something. Something that remains unknown to him, but he marginalized it and continued to tug on his hand to his car.

* * *

_Hoped you enjoyed it, i know the mayor picking the person you'll date is kinda weird, but Craig and Tweek friendship wil blossom and end up in a relationship, i'm a graphic sex writer so i won't include that, the friendship progresses into a relationship and stuff. Well, just read to find out and stuff. _

_Alright see you read and review~! :)))_


	2. Let me see your smile please?

_Okay. Sorry, I've been gone from a long ass hiatus. I apologize for that crap. Reason was I was in a concussion and after waking from that I went to Fanime, best time there, then going to Iowa. I know this chapter doesn't make up for it.. so I'm gonna try my best to make it full in depth, detail. I'm gonna **try.**_

_So enjoy chapter two on after a long wait. _

_Yep, so read and review._

_Chapter Two: Let me see your smile please?_

* * *

_[Tweek's View]_

Tweek felt hesitant, being in Craig's house was something he wasn't used to being Craig's house, let alone being completely alone with the kid in the house.

Tweek tugged on his sleeves nervously, eyes darting everywhere as if it was sucking information from every picture sitting on each stand.

Craig didn't seem to have a smile in any of the photos. Not when he was young, or when he was about thirteen.. none. Tweek found that to be a little odd..

Craig was never smiling in none of any pictures. Tweek rose from the couch and glanced at a photo; calmly he picked up the picture examining it for a moment.

The picture showed Craig's mom, his father, his little sister and him. None of them are smiling. They are just standing next to each other, wearing similar poker-faces. He examined Craig's mom on the photo.

It looked like she was drained of life, her eyes had dark circles under them. Her eyes seemed drained of color, her posture was straight though. She wore a sad smile, not even attempting to pull her lips up.

His father looked rather grumpy. His eyebrows were narrowed; He wore some kind of menacing scowl.

His clothes looked rather dirty, like they haven't been washed in a while, and from the sides it looked a little tattered. Holes in the side of his shirts, revealing bits of his skin.

Was this Craig's regular life? Why was it so horrid? Why is it so disturbing? Is there a secret behind to all this despair and melancholy?

Tweek pondered about it as he continued to skim through Craig's family portraits. He stopped at one, the picture.. it caught his eye. It looked like Craig and Ruby.. standing side by side. His arm around her shoulder.

Ruby's hands are linked together, and she's smiling.. Widely.

It looked kind of demonic.

The smile made Tweek shiver for a nanosecond, but he knew something.

Something about the smile didn't look right. The smile looked fake, he knew Ruby wouldn't smile like that, it's almost as she was forced to smile.

Craig on the other hand, had his lips tugged upwards.

Tweek found that to be odd. He knew Craig never smiled, not with his friends, the people he went out with. He just wore he regular stoic poker-face. Point is, Craig never smiled. Craig Tucker has never smiled, but here is Tweek witnessing a smile upon Craig's face. (In photo that is.)

"What are you doing?"

The voice made Tweek shriek in terror. His finger released the frame, causing the picture to fall to the floor. The frame came apart, the glass shattered. Pieces of schooner flying across the polished tile. "Gah! C-Craig!"

"Tweek.. What are you doing?" Craig sighed as he walked over to the shaking blonde. Tweek kept his arms still, set to his side.

His eyes were shut closed, as he continued shaking, palms tightened. "What are you doing?" the noriette asked him, brow raised.

Tweek opened one of his eye a bit, then fully opening them. "Your-_ngh-_not gonna h-hit me?"

"Why the hell would I hit you?" The raven haired boy asked, confused. Arms folded,

"_Ngh! _F-Forget it." Tweek said, head hanging. His eyes continued to linger on the shattered glass that spread all across the tiled floor.

"What were you grabbing?" Craig glanced down and noticed the shattered picture. "Oh, so that's what you broke. Well, there's no point in keeping it now since its shattered."

He sounded a little joyful that Tweek broke that photo, but trying his best to conceal it. He walked into the kitchen, leaving Tweek in the living room.

Tweek pondered about asking Craig about his daily life. Wanting to know why his parents looked so gloomy. Why he never smiled in any of the photos. He gained the courage to ask him. "H-  
Hey.. uh C-Craig."

"What?"

Tweek parted his lips, and felt sweat trickle down his forehead. He clutched his palm, digging his fingernails into his skin, enduring the pain.

"Uh… um.. " Tweek stammered, his breath hitching. Craig came back, a broom in his hand, a dustpan in the other. "What dude?"

"Craig.. uh w-what's your life like?"

Craig stared at Tweek for a moment, "Like everybody else's.. plain and boring"

Not the answer Tweek was expecting. "B-But like nothing exciting has happened?"

"Other than they picked you.. Nope."

Tweek remained silent as he stared at Craig sweeping up the shattered glass. Feeling a little useless, Tweek bent down and grasped the dust pan. Placing it in front of the broom, making it easier for Craig to sweep.

"Thanks Tweek." He swept up the shattered glass, piling every bit of it onto the dust pan. "N-No problem C-Craig." He smiled at the noriette.

Tweek continued staring at him, feeling rather uneasy. T

he stare was longing for about five minutes. Tweek widen his eyes and turned away, face warming up every second. "GAH!" Craig

"Dude are you okay?" Craig asked the shaking boy, eyeing him rather awkwardly. Dust pan in one hand, the broom in the other. "I-I'm fine."

Craig continued to look at him, before shrugging it off. "Okay, so what do you want to do now?" the noriette asked the blonde. Tweek shrugged, uncertain of what to do.

He wasn't good at making friends. He was always described as a loser, an outcast. Someone no one would like to hang with.

He deemed that he would have a lonely life, no one (besides his parents) to take of him when he was in trouble or alone. He didn't want to scare Craig away; He was the first person who invited Tweek into his house, and he didn't want to lose that kind of opportunity.

He looked out the window and noticed nightfall had come. He turned back to Craig. "Want to-_ngh_-go o-outside and w-watch the c-constellations?"

Craig noticed night had come as well; he nodded his head and proceeded for the back door. Tweek following suit.

They reached outside, their feet settling on the grass. The blades of grass brushing against their shoes. Crickets chirped in the darkness, remaining hidden.

Everything was quiet, no animals in the dark making any type of noise. Just the way Craig Tucker liked it.

They paused at the fence, resting their arms against the smooth wood. A telescope stood between the two boys. "Y-You have a t-telescope?" Tweek asked examining the contraption.

Craig looked at Tweek, Gray orbs locked with yellow-amber orbs.

He gave a simple nod, "Yeah. Ruby and I would like to come out here and watch the stars, when she was young. She would enjoy the view so much, that I saved money just to buy a telescope.

Using it to watch the stars and see if we can find any kind of planets up there.

I hardly come outside to watch the stars, but I always see her looking through this thing. She would be gazing the telescopes direction up there." Craig pointed at the midnight sky, filled with little shiny white balls of gas.

Tweek was amazed; Craig saved money just to buy a telescope so he and his sister could spend time together. But honestly he bought it for her instead of using it for both of them. Tweek looked up at the sky, the star shiny beautifully in the moonlight. He noticed Craig look through the telescope, pointing towards the sky.

Craig stepped a few inches back and glanced at Tweek, gesturing for him to look through the scope. He felt a little anxious, since he's never had a real telescope before, but he gained courage to. He squinted his eye and looked into the knob.

The stars looked closer to him, as if he could actually reach out and touch them with his bare hands.

He pulled his face from the scope. "C-Craig, it's pretty." He admitted.

"Figures you never looked though a scope before and I wanted to let you gain a chance." he said, hands in his jacket. "T-Thank you." Tweek smiled.

Craig went back to his original spot, Tweek went back to the other side of the scope and gazed his eyes up into the sky.

Craig pulled out a cigarette and lit it, placing the lit cancer stick between his chapped lips.

Feeling the coppery taste of crimson blood leak out from the cut in the corner of his lips, Craig removed his cigar and wiped the blood from his face, placing the cigar back into his lips.

"C-Craig?" the blond started. Huffing in the ashen smoke, Craig glanced at the blonde at raised his brows. His fingers wrapped tightly around his thermos and he parted his lips. "D-Do you think t-there's other life o-out there?"

"Like what aliens?" Craig said, putting the word '_other life'_ in easier terms.

Tweek nodded, "Y-Yeah." Tweek lifted his eyes back into the midnight sky, staring at the dozens of burning stars that are a million of miles away.

For a fleeting while Craig's stance remains marginally slack over his telescope, without a solitary word escaping his lips.

His slim fingers work around the trinkets of the focuser and Tweek feels an awe-inspiring sense of remoteness

He blames his paranoia for it, just like he does with the constriction of his stomach muscles and the dehydration of his mouth.

Craig finally straightens up and looks over at him with an introspective look. His eyes narrow in the slenderest manner.

"You'd be senseless to think we're alone in the universe." Craig finally said, continuing to look at Tweek with a reflective look.

His words are enough to make Tweek flush and wince interiorly, and with that he senses a substantial mass plunge to the ends of his feet.

There's a barricade amongst him, Craig, and the map of stars that are sweltering luminously beyond them and he knows it.

"But it doesn't matter. I have no attentiveness in those E.T. assholes." Craig continues insignificantly, taking his gawk off the emerging vapor of the mug and turning back to look over Stark's Pond.

And Tweek has the slimmest desire to ask him, then _what **does** matter_? If it isn't Aliens, what is it that he was looking for?

There comes a unexpected, yet delicate look of complaint across Craig's face.

And Tweek can only stance there and ponder how many more darkness it will withstand for Craig to irrevocably find what he is investigating for among the dark broad sky.

And how long it will be before the obstruction amongst them, is finally shattered?

* * *

"I-I didn't know you play the violin C-Craig." Tweek smiled, as he examined the instrument. "Yeah, I've been playing since my freshman year." He said as he looked at the blonde, that was grasping the brittle instrument.

"C-Can y-you play something?" Tweek asked, giving Craig the apparatus. Craig stared at Tweek and took the violin. Tweek grabbed the wrinkled music sheets and held it in front of Craig.

Craig looked at Tweek, with a look of uncertainty.

Tweek nodded in excitement and continued holding up the crumpled music sheets.

He grabbed his bow and gracefully placed it on the violin's strings, slowly he pulled the strings, creating a smooth melody. He was slowly creating the melody into something beautiful, the notes rose higher.

He picked the pace of violin bow, going at a faster rate. Tweek stood and watched with awe, he never thought someone like Craig would play an instrument.

If he knew Craig could play an instrument, he would have figured it would be something _cooler_. Something more _relaxed_ like a guitar.

He figured either a guitar or drums, but was shocked when he found out he was playing the violin.

Craig noticed Tweek staring at him weirdly and slowly -reluctantly- he brings the violin bow to a stop. The smooth melody ceases and his fingers tremble moderately on the strings.

"C-Craig that w-was splendid." Tweek smiled at the noriette. Craig blinks a couple of times before responding. "Thanks Tweek."

"I-I never knew y-you could p-play so b-beautifully." He smiled once more, his eyes trailing over the music sheet. "I-I just thought y-you w-were some k-kind of c-cynical asshole." Craig found that to be a little hurtful, but let it be.

"Thanks again Tweek.", Craig said putting down the instrument.

Tweek glanced at his watch, "H-Holy crap, I need to get h-home!" Craig watched Tweek panic, with a bemused look.

He ran out of Craig's room and into the living room, struggling with the fact that putting on his shoes was rather difficult. He managed to put on his shoes and made his way for the door, but was abruptly stopped by Craig's hand.

"Tweek." He started, gray orbs meeting amber ones yet again.

Gah! W-What?" he panicked he needed to get home before his parents arrived or he'll be shipped of and work as a slave.

"….." Craig was silent for the first part; He ran his fingers through his covered hair and looked at Tweek again, before parting his lips. Tweek getting a little impatient was about to run for it, but hastily stopped when Craig spoke. "This was fun. We should hang out again sometime."

That sudden said statement, made Tweek's lips tug upward. He rapidly nodded his head and retorted. "_Ngh!_ T-That would b-be fun."

Craig didn't feel it but it happened. Tweek witnessed it. _A smile formed upon Craig's face._ Tweek just smiled back and said nothing. "S-See you in s-school C-Craig."

"See you later Tweek."

He walked down the snowy sidewalk, his lips pulled upwards. He and Craig had _finally_ become friends. Upon walking home Tweek got lost in his thoughts.

_Maybe something good will happen, maybe the mayor choosing me for Craig isn't a mistake but some kind of a chance. A moment I have yet to recognize. I wonder if Craig thinks about it in the same way. _

Tweek continued walking, thermos in hand. He walked home head filled with thoughts of Craig.

And only Craig.

* * *

_There's chapter two C: _

_Hope you guys enjoyed it, Chapter three will be written after I post this. so yeah. C:_

_Hope you enjoyed it chapter, took me forever to think this stuff up. CX_

_Well **Read and** **Review.~**_

_Until next time~ C:_

_~ElissaTucker3  
_


End file.
